Day of the Dead (song)
Day of the Dead is the first single from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. The music video for the song was released on March 17th 2015. The song describes Hollywood Undead and their music. It's got the vibe, creepiness, and heaviness. It's an anthem for the band and the fans. An aggressive track with a lot of depth, it encapsulates what they feel like being members of Hollywood Undead, and it communicates that feeling to fans so they can be more a part of it. The song is geared to everyone who lives, eats, sleeps, and breathes Hollywood Undead. Lyrics Charlie Scene: Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! Johnny 3 Tears: We come from a world of oblivion, bad dreams I got all I need strapped right to my hamstring I'm not really bad, I'm just made up of bad things I'm really not a mad man, the voices keep asking Born with a soul that don't wanna be saved Every time I look around, I see what a fiend made Every time I die, I hope they're digging up my grave An Undead one like the flag that I wave I'm not afraid to cry from this cocaine sickness I'm not afraid to die, let the good book witness I ask and give none, nope, no forgiveness This Day of the Dead and you're on our hit list So come, all you misfits Bitch, you're on our hit list! Danny: Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Danny: Hold on, holy ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Charlie Scene: This is exactly what has to be done, it happened so gradually It's like I magically happened to be this phantom that candidly Lets his dagger cut jaggedly while you're gasping so rapidly While you gag on this rag, I see you all laughing so happily It's okay to get startled and be afraid of the dark I'll just wait here to swallow your soul and tear you apart And I've already started, there ain't no saving your heart This is the Day of the Dead, this ain't no day in the park Here I come, here I come, grab your guns and crossbows And run, better run, from the skull and crossbones The fun has begun, yeah, it's hard to swallow And when I'm done, I ain't done 'cause it's hell that follows Now get ready for sorrow 'Cause it's hell that follows Danny: Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Danny: Hold on, holy ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Charlie Scene and Danny: When the ashes start to rise and the moon falls from the sky And a thousand candles burn into the night When the angels softly cry on the plains below the sky Would a thousand souls still pray for you and I? Da Kurlzz and Danny: Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! Danny: Hold on, holy ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Danny: Hold on, holy ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Charlie Scene: Hold on, holy ghost Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Charlie Scene: Hold on, holy ghost Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Charlie Scene: Hold on, holy ghost Danny and J-Dog: It's the Day of the Dead! Da Kurlzz: Here’s to the Damned! Charlie Scene: Hold on, holy ghost Danny: It's the Day of the Dead! Da Kurlzz: Here’s to the Damned! Danny: It's the Day of the Dead! Personnel *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, unclean vocals *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, unclean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *The video of the song on Hollywood Undead's VEVO channel was made public for a few hours on October 17, 2014, then it was made private. It was later made public on October 22, 2014, with its information still slating its release date as October 17, 2014. *The instrumental of the song is a variation of many Papa Roach instrumentals. * This is the first title track in a Hollywood Undead album. * On iTunes and Amazon, the song is not labeled as explicit and the clean version is not available for purchase on these stores. On Google Play and Spotify, however, the clean version of the song is available. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Charlie Scene Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2014 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics